


А давайте покурим мелкокарты

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Analysis, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Nonfiction, Не для бартера, фандомная аналитика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Да кто вообще смотрит на карты качеством нижеSSR? А давайте все-таки взглянем...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 челлендж





	А давайте покурим мелкокарты

**Author's Note:**

> Изображения на картах принадлежат NTT Solmare Corp.  
> Мы благодарим коллектив фан-вики https://obey-me.fandom.com/ за подборку карт
> 
> All card images belong to NTT Solmare Corp.  
> We would like to thank the members of https://obey-me.fandom.com/ for the compilation of card images

В этой статье мы ~~покажем вам, как мы умеем высосать синдром поиска глубокого смысла в синих занавесках из ничего~~ обратимся к элементу игры, которому, на наш взгляд, уделяется (не)заслуженно мало внимания. Согласитесь, всем всегда интересны карты качества  **UR** (а уж тем более анимированные  **UR+**!) и  **SSR** : они красивые, они уникальные, они нарисованы в разных стилях в зависимости от того, какой художник работал над данной картой, к ним прилагаются Devilgram-истории...

Но как же карты более низкого качества, которые даже артов не заслужили и довольствуются спрайтами из игры? Может, и тут есть что-то интересное? Давайте посмотрим на них повнимательнее!

Сразу оговоримся: в этой статье мы обратим свое внимание только на стандартные карты, которые можно добыть из стандартных же гач, без ивентовых мелкокарт и тех карт, что собираются по кусочкам за бои на некоторых уровнях. 

Начнем снизу — с демонических карт качества  **N** (Normal). Несложно заметить, что их названия составлены по принципу « **The Avatar of** [подставить соответствующий грех]» — от  **The Avatar of Pride** у Люцифера до  **The Avatar of Sloth** у Бельфегора. Фон карт — одинаковый бледно-серый, персонажи изображены в школьной форме. У каждого из демонов по семь карт (по одной каждого элемента, будем в дальнейшем называть такой набор линейкой) с одинаковыми названиями.

Поднимемся на уровень выше —  **R** (Rare). Дизайн такой же, но теперь фон уже совпадает с элементом карты. Тут уже интереснее: у каждого демона есть две линейки по семь карт разных элементов с одинаковыми названиями, и одна из них всегда называется фразой из официального профиля персонажа, содержащей порядковый номер брата: Люцифер — **The Mighty First-Born** , Маммон —  **The Scummy Second-Born** , Леви —  **The Otaku Third-Born** , Сатана —  **The Cynical Fourth-Born** , Асмо —  **The Narcissistic Fifth-Born** , Вельзи —  **The Famished Sixth-Born** и Бельфи —  **The Catnapping Seventh-Born**. Никаких сюрпризов здесь.

Вторая линейка называется на удивление не второй (точнее, первой, так как была задействована как раз вторая по порядку) фразой из официального профиля, а, скорее, чем-то вроде неофициального личного кредо каждого из братьев: Люцифер —  **The Noble Demon** (тут вопросов и сомнений нет, благородство — практически второе имя Люцифера... когда дело не касается Маммона), Маммон —  **Punishment Party** (...), Леви —  **Game Immersion** (опять вопросов нет, он действительно по жизни в игры погружен), Сатана —  **Birth Secret** (и действительно, обстоятельства рождения Сатаны и его переживания по этому поводу во многом определили развитие его личности), Асмо —  **The King of the Party** (ну кто бы сомневался-то, где вечеринка, там Асмо, и ни на что меньшее, чем быть ее королем, он не согласится), Вельзи —  **Do You Even Lift?** (правильно, он не только ест, он еще и железо тягает и вообще спортом занимается) и Бельфи —  **Sleep Is the Best Medicine** (явный намек на то, что постоянная сонливость Бельфи — нездоровое состояние, его способ справиться со стрессом и душевными ранами). Обратим внимание, что все эти характеристики (в отличие от предыдущей линейки) похожи на те, что каждый демон с удовольствием дал бы себе сам, и вернемся к Маммону. «Вечеринка наказаний», серьезно? Если наша теория верна, то не означает ли это, что Маммон в какой-то мере считает свое постоянное попадание под дисциплинарные меры старшего брата поводом для гордости или, как минимум, частично определяет через это свою личность? «Кто я — тот, кто вгребает постоянно, мне это даже весело», типа.

Стоит отметить еще и то, что на картах первой «официальной» линейки в демонической форме (и, соответственно, на картах второй линейки «жизненного кредо» в казуальной одежде) изображены Люцифер, Вельзевул и Бельфегор. Соответственно, наоборот, на «официальной» линейке в казуале, а на «неофициальной» в демонической форме — Маммон, Левиафан, Сатана и Асмодей. Значит ли это что-то? Важнее ли для Люцифера и близнецов официальное наименование, чем неофициальное кредо (и наоборот для Маммона и ко)? Или просто разработчики рисовали, как придется?

Посмотрим еще на выражения лиц персонажей на картах  **N** и  **R.** Например, Люцифер на синих картах изображен с нейтральным выражением лица, на желтых — раздраженно кричит на кого-то (или, по крайней мере, возмущенно выговаривает кому-то), на оранжевых у него закрытые глаза и закрытая улыбка, на зеленых — хмурый взгляд в сторону, на розовых — закрытые глаза и открытая улыбка (или смех), на красных — обеспокоенное выражение лица, на фиолетовых — усталое с закрытыми глазами. Тому же паттерну следуют все братья, но только на  **R** -картах.

На  **N** же — сплошной разброд и шатание: у всех разные гримасы... У Маммона эмоции будто сдвинуты на одну карту вперед по сравнению с Люцифером и с  **R** -картами (нейтральное выражение на желтой, которая вообще-то его собственный элемент, вместо синей, возмущение на оранжевой вместо желтой и т.д. вплоть до усталости и закрытых глаз на синей вместо фиолетовой). У Леви сдвиг уже на две карты (нейтральное выражение на «своей» оранжевой, возмущение на зеленой и т.д.). У Сатаны... бинго, сдвиг на три карты (нейтральное выражение на его родной зеленой карте и т.д.), у Асмо на четыре (нейтральное выражение на розовой), у Вельзи на пять (нейтральное выражение на красной), у Бельфи — на шесть (нейтральное выражение на фиолетовой и так далее). Ого, да это не разброд и шатание, а интересный и гармоничный замкнутый цикл! Странно тогда, что ему следуют только  **N** -карты, а не  **R**.

Перейдем к  **SR** (Super Rare) картам (исключая ивентовые и специальные, повторимся: в этой статье мы рассмотрим только стандартные карты). Здесь у нас опять по две линейки на демона, на одной он изображен в школьной форме, а на другой — в казуальной одежде, и у этих карт уже появляются разные фоны — из задников локаций игры. Здесь выражения лиц одинаковые в пределах каждой линейки каждого демона. И вот тут становится реально интересно.

Люцифер в школьной форме на фоне тронного зала студсовета, что-то возмущенно говорящий (не иначе, отчитывает кого-то) — это  **The Student Council** , всё логично, вопросов нет. Казуальный Люцифер с обеспокоенным лицом и взглядом в сторону-вверх (волнуется о братьях?) на фоне Дома Скорбей, вид снаружи — это  **Home Sweet Home** , тоже всё логично, это же и есть их милый дом.

Разводящий руками с выражением лица, которое можно прочитать как досаду, Маммон в школьной форме на фоне учебного класса — это  **The School for Demons** , здесь тоже никаких вопросов (отметим тот момент, что Маммон — не самый прилежный ученик; может, поэтому он и на фоне класса, что ему приходится проводить там больше времени, оттуда и досада). А вот Маммон казуальный на фоне лестницы Дома Скорбей, где портреты висят, причем с обеспокоенным лицом и совершенно люциферовской рукой у горла, да с названием  **The Fallen Warrior** — это уже интересно. Все братья вместе сражались (а значит, были воинами, даже если недолго) и все пали (а значит, теперь павшие и даже падшие), а названием таким выделен только Маммон. Может ли это как-то указывать на его «специализацию» в бытность ангелом, до Падения? И при чем тут лестница с портретами, не намекает ли она на особую роль Маммона как защитника и хранителя всей семьи?

Несите смайлики с плачущим котиком.

Окей, погнали дальше, а дальше у нас Леви. В школьной форме и с веселым выражением лица он изображен на фоне школьной лестницы, эта карта называется  **The Infamous Hallway** (и верно, лестница сама зовется RAD Hallway, это не просто лестница, это школьный холл; чему он там так рад или смеется, неизвестно). А вот карта  **The Castle of the Otaku** изображает крайне смущенного, густо покрасневшего Леви в казуальной одежде почему-то не на фоне его комнаты, неприступной крепости, из которой он вообще может несколько дней не выползать даже за едой, а на фоне музыкальной комнаты Дома Скорбей. Загадка...

Карта Сатаны в школьной форме и с задумчиво-нейтральным лицом на фоне школьного же сада называется  **The Garden of Betrayal** — конкретно в этом саду вроде никто Сатану не предавал, но, возможно, он носит свой сад с ростками неуверенности, кризиса идентичности и ощущения предательства (сам себя? кто-то его?) внутри, оттуда и это задумчивое выражение. Карта же Сатаны казуального под названием **The Source of Wisdom** имеет фоном ВНЕЗАПНО не библиотеку, как можно было бы предположить, а коридор Дома Скорбей поблизости от спален, а лицо Сатаны выражает возмущение. Что там произошло, почему это внезапно для него источник мудрости? С другой стороны, можно представить, что книги — это все-таки источник знаний, а за мудростью надо ходить куда-то в другое место, например, поконфликтовать со своими братьями в коридоре, почему нет.

До этого момента прослеживалась четкая закономерность: персонажи в школьной форме были изображены на фоне школьных локаций, в казуальной одежде — на фоне локаций Дома Скорбей. Но тут школьные локации, видимо, закончились, и дальше это правило уже не соблюдается.

Например, Асмо в школьной форме с нейтральным лицом на фоне столовой (ладно, допустим, завтракать пришел, они на завтрак уже выходят в форму одетые) — это почему-то  **The Living Room** , хотя в реальности это название носит совсем другая комната, и нет, у них гостиная и столовая не совмещены. Очень радостный казуальный Асмо, смеющийся и поднимающий руки для отбивания пятюни на фоне своей спальни — это опять-таки по непонятной причине  **The Bathroom of Desire** , хотя локация «Ванная комната Асмо» в игре тоже отдельно есть (с другой стороны, радоваться и веселиться он может как в ванной, так и в спальне, он вообще вот такой радостный по жизни). Короче, у Асмо явно топографический кретинизм, проводите его в клуб, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста.

Вельзи в школьной форме с нейтральным выражением лица и рукой на животе, изображенный на фоне девилдомского бара — это  **The Gluttony Rehab**. Получается, реабилитационный центр от обжорства — заведение с напитками и все-таки едой (причем рандомное, а не дешевая едальня Hell’s Kitchen или дорогой ресторан Ristorante Six)? Ну, вполне Вельзина логика, чо. Что первое попалось по пути из школы, там и реабилитируется от обжорства путем обжорства. А вот в казуальной одежде Вельзи запечатлен на фоне кухни (его любимое место в Доме Скорбей, пожалуй — не знаешь, где Вельзи, начинай поиски оттуда), и называется эта линейка карт  **The Twins of Light and Darkness**. В тему названия и выражение Вельзи на ней: взгляд в сторону, взволнованно сложенные на груди руки... брат-близнец — это для него постоянный источник тревог и объект приложения заботы. Правда, с кухней это согласуется мало. То есть кухня как фон сама по себе согласуется с Вельзи как надо, и название с выражением лица согласуется с Вельзи хорошо, но вот между собой кухня и близнецовые траблы мало сопрягаются, только сам Вельзи две этих темы и связывает.

Что касается Бельфегора, то здесь прежде всего требуется лирическое отступление: видите ли, у него выражения лиц, которые для остальных демонов мы в этой статье называем «обеспокоенным» и «раздраженным» или «возмущенным», крайне близки между собой, поэтому для их различения стоит обратиться к картам качества  **N** и  **R** как образцам (там-то мы можем хотя бы вычислить, где какая эмоция подразумевается). Итак, в школьной форме Бельфи явно раздражен, а изображен он на фоне лестницы, ведущей на тот самый чердак (ну еще бы, возмутишься тут, когда тебя тащат на этот самый чердак запирать; видимо, прямо со студсовета притащили, поэтому он и в форме). Называется эта карта  **The Garden of Silence** — опять сад! И опять, видимо, внутренний, душевный сад, в котором из этой тишины (и не только добровольной; его ведь затыкали, не давали высказать свое мнение) пророс бунт. Казуальный же Бельфи с обеспокоенным лицом запечатлен на фоне комнаты близнецов, а называется это всё  **The Secret of the Attic**. И мы не можем не отметить, что такое название ожидаешь, скорее, у предыдущей карты, а такой фон — у карты казуального Вельзи  **The Twins of Light and Darkness**.

Также заметим, что у четверых из семи демонов (Люцифер, Маммон, Вельзевул и Бельфегор) названия **SR** -карт отвечают на два вопроса: «кто?» и «где?», т.е. обозначают место и одушевленное(-ые) существо(-а), если заранее знать, что секрет чердака — это сам Бельфи. У Леви, Сатаны и Асмо обе **SR** -карты типа «где?», то есть называются в честь локаций (причем Асмо и Леви — единственные, у кого одна из локаций — не общая, а их личная территория, хотя, казалось бы, такого ожидаешь скорее только от Леви). Означает ли это что-нибудь? ДА КТО Ж ИХ ЗНАЕТ. Может, у Асмо и Леви больше общего, чем нам всем кажется. А может, так распорядился святой рандом.

Давайте также уделим немного внимания картам памяти. Бросается в глаза, что на чиби-картах демоны изображены в различных позах каждый из своего танца; также несложно заметить, что на красных картах все запечатлены в победной позе, а на фиолетовых — в позе поражения (тонкая деталь: эти элементы принадлежат не кому попало, а близнецам, даже в такой мелочи отражается их дуальность).

Все карты чибиков называются по одному принципу: « **Chibi** [краткое имя демона] **I** или  **II** »,  **I** — для изображения в школьной форме,  **II** — для демонического облика. Вот только у всех чибики в школьной форме — это карты качества  **R** , а демонические —  **SR** , кроме близнецов: у них обе линейки чиби-карт имеют качество  **SR**. Случайно ли их так выделили, или это намек на особую роль Вельзи и Бельфи в танцевальных битвах? С точки зрения механики игры эти двое ничем от остальных братьев не отличаются...

У второстепенных персонажей тоже есть карты памяти. Перейдем же к ним!

Тут особняком стоит Диаволо, у которого есть и чиби-карты памяти **Chibi Diavolo I** и  **II** (подчиняющиеся всем тем же правилам, что и у братьев-демонов; обе линейки качества  **SR** , как у близнецов), так и аналогичные демоническим картам братьев карты со спрайтом из игры качества  **N** с названием  **Head of the Student Council** (в школьной форме, фон — стандартный для  **N** серый) и  **SR** с названием  **Lord of the Devildom** (в демоническом облике, фон — зал студенческого совета, и это единственный случай, когда на стандартных картах фон совпадает — в данном случае с Люцифером, который, правда, стоял на этом фоне в школьной форме на линейке карт  **The Student Council** ). И вот опять же — названиями-то бы их поменять, поменять, чтобы к карте Люцифера и по названию подходила карта Диаволо...

  
  


У Барбатоса есть две линейки карт памяти, обе  **N** на стандартном сером фоне:  **The Loyal Butler I** в школьной форме и  **The Loyal Butler II** в демоническом облике. Здесь всё просто и вопросов не вызывает.

Так как Соломон — человек и демонического облика не имеет, то на линейке карт  **The Witty Sorcerer I** он изображен в казуальной одежде (хотя она у него достаточно пафосная), а на  **The Witty Sorcerer II** — в школьной форме (а не логичнее было бы наоборот?). Обе линейки опять качества  **N** , фон тоже стандартный серый.

У ангелов всего по одному комплекту одежды, поэтому и линеек карт памяти у них по одной (тоже **N** , тоже на уже привычном нам светло-сером фоне):  **The Affectionate Angel** у Симеона и  **The Strict Angel** у Люка.

Интересно, что у этой группы персонажей опять совпадают выражения лиц в пределах линеек  **N** -карт по элементам: спокойная улыбка с открытыми глазами на синей карте, такое же выражение с закрытыми глазами на желтой, бровки домиком на оранжевой, нахмуренное лицо на зеленой, румянец и взгляд в сторону на розовой, смех или открытая улыбка на красной, нейтральное выражение лица на фиолетовой (тут выпендрился Соломон: у него на ней еще и глаза закрыты). Той же закономерности следуют  **SR** -карты Диаволо линейки  **Lord of the Devildom**.

Если честно, наша команда в душе не знает, зачем вообще мы анализировали все эти закономерности, но надеемся, что хоть кому-нибудь было интересно это читать. Мелкокарты тоже заслуживают внимания и любви!


End file.
